The present invention relates to an universal storage device capable of storing and format converting data from/to different recording apparatus and recording media.
In the state of the art a huge number of different recording apparatus and related recording media is available, for example the audio compact cassette (ACC), the mini disc (MD), different video systems as for example VHS or compact discs (CD). In the future a still increasing number of recording media is to be expected. A dubbing process from one recording medium to another recording medium or to a recording medium of the same type to be effected by the user almost always represents a problem independently from the fact whether dubbing process is to be effected from one recording medium to the same type of recording medium or to another type of recording medium. For example for the dubbing of audio compact cassettes a double tape recording apparatus is necessary increasing the costs and the volume of the apparatus. Furthermore, there is the problem that to effect a dubbing process from a recording medium to another recording medium, usually a format converting apparatus is needed. Obviously, a particularly designed format converter is needed for the dubbing process from one predetermined recording medium to another predetermined recording medium. As a result there is the problem that to effect dubbing processes between different recording media, a huge number of different format converts, if available, is needed.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to facilitate the dubbing process from one type of recording medium to another type of recording medium or to the same type of recording medium.
Said object is achieved by means of the features of claim 1. The dependent claims develop further the central idea of the invention.
The basic idea of the present invention thereby is to provide an universal digital instant buffer memory.
According to the present invention an universal storage device is provided comprising a memory, at least one format converter, a controller and an interface means. The controller thereby controls the communication between the memory, the at least one format converter and the interface means. The at least one format converter converts data to be stored in the memory from the predetermined first format to a fixed second format, and converts data read out from the memory and to be output by said interface means from fixed said second format to a predetermined third format.
A remote control can be provided for setting the operation conditions of the controller and particularly to preselect the first and/or third format.
A display means can be connected to the controller, which display means is used to provide for a display of the state of the controller and to monitor the data stored in the memory. Optionally a monitor can be connected to the memory.
The interface means can comprise at least one A/D-converter, at least one D/A-converter, an input-port and an output-port comprising respectively a plurality of connectors.
The remote control can set the controller such as to select a certain group of the connectors of the input-port and/or the output-port, respectively.
Alternatively or additionally a dual function input/output-port can be provided which comprises at least one connector connected both with the A/D-converter and the D/A-converter. Said dual function input/output-port such operates as a bidirectional port.
The fixed second format can be a binary code.
Furthermore, a key input operation panel for the controller can be provided.